


A Bromance Between Homiesexuals

by No_Pun_No_Fun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blackmail, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Pun_No_Fun/pseuds/No_Pun_No_Fun
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru begins to realize his feelings towards Mondo Owada, but he still doesn’t have the language to put to how he feels. Thus, he mistakes these new emotions for a yearning for a deeper friendship. Meanwhile, Mondo knows exactly how he feels towards Kiyotaka and those feelings are anything, but platonic. However, Mondo has to grapple with ingrained toxic masculinity as he learns expressing emotions is not a sign of weakness, but a great strength.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 57





	1. My New Kyodai Runs In The Hallway

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s POV:**

It was a normal day like any other. My new kyodai, Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, was running through the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy. He took a strange pleasure in breaking the rules, though, given his title, I guess it is to be expected. However, I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, cannot and will not stand for this sort of behavior! It is my duty at the Ultimate Moral Compass to uphold order above all else!  
“Ky-Owada-kun!” I corrected myself. I decided I should refer to him by his name when reprimanding him. “You are breaking this hall's speed limit! Slow down to a walking pace before I write you up!” I threatened.  
Owada, listening for once, walked over to me at an acceptable speed. He stood in front of me and smirked.  
“Owada-kun, why were you running in the halls? You know running is against the rules.” I shook my head, already predicting his answer.  
Owada simply shrugged in response. Why my kyodai always seems to feel the need to race through the halls I will never understand.  
“Hey kyodai,” Owada began, “I was wonderin’ if you were on detention duty.” He looked casually out the window as if this new conversation topic didn’t interest him in the slightest.  
“I am!” I stated proudly. To be able to help reform the delinquents of the school was always an honor. “Why do you ask kyodai?” I raised one eyebrow at him.  
It wasn’t like Owada to take an interest in my schedule. Then again, I suppose I don’t know the man that well. We only recently became kyodai.

_It was a normal day like any other. My nemesis, Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, was running through the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy. He took a strange pleasure in breaking the rules, though, given his title, I guess it is to be expected. However, I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, cannot and will not stand for this sort of behavior! It is my duty at the Ultimate Moral Compass to uphold order above all else!_   
_“Mondo Owada!” I always referred to him by his full name when reprimanding him. In other words, I always referred to him by his full name. “You are breaking this hall's speed limit! Slow down to a walking pace before I write you up!” I threatened._   
_Owada, ever the troublemaker, chose to flip me off before running even faster in the opposite direction. I walked as quickly as I could after him, careful not to run. One does not stop a rule breaker by breaking the rules themselves. No. Even when push comes to shove I shall never break school rules. I continued my fast paced walk until I finally caught up to Owada who was lounging in the cafeteria._   
_He was eating an apple while leaning dangerously far back in one of the cafeteria’s chairs, feet on the table. Well, he sure made himself comfortable. I rolled my eyes. Upon my entrance he smirked and took a big bite into his apple._   
_“Aye nerd!” He shouted as he took his feet off the table and stood up. “Think fast!” Owada chucked his half eaten apple at my head. Acting on instinct I caught the apple without any trouble. Owada raised his eyebrows in surprise._   
_“Nerd’s got reflexes huh? You think yer hot shit?” He spat out those words as he stomped in my direction._   
_“Language!” I yelled. “Cursing is not appropriate in a school environment!” I stated before looking at the partially eaten apple in my hand. I looked back up at Owada who was now standing inches away from me. He looked positively enraged. Funny. So was I._   
_“Also,” I began as I held out the apple, “I suggest you properly compost this. It is not wise to waste food…” I looked him dead in the eye with the coldest glare I could muster, “...nor is it to hurdle said food at a fellow classmate!” I finished, scowling at the, arguably, equally furious delinquent before me._   
_Not breaking eye contact, Owada snatched the apple from my grip and threw it on the floor._   
_“Listen dipshit, before ya try to give me one of yer little nark slips,” He took a step closer, “I say you and I have ourselves a little fight.” There was venom in his voice, “I’ve been itchin’ to hurt someone today and I’d love it to be you.” Owada hissed. We were standing so close now I could feel his harsh breath on my skin. I hated every second of it._   
_“No!” I retaliated, “Violence is how a coward solves problems!” I yelled as I crossed my arms. I will not be intimidated by the likes of Mondo Owada._   
_“Ya callin’ me a coward, fuckwad?” Owada growled, “How the fuck else are we gonna settle this like men if we ain’t gonna beat the crap out of each other?!” Owada practically barked._   
_It was then that, as if on cue, the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, entered the cafeteria. Unfortunately for Naegi, his timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Owada and I shared an irritated, but knowing look. It’s time we settle this pesky feud once and for all._

“Earth to Ishimaru.” Owada said, waving a hand in front of my face.  
The sound of Owada’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked twice as reality set back in. Right, Owada is my friend, not my enemy. Him standing so close should not intimidate me. Wait, why is he standing so close to me?  
“You okay bro?” Owada asked as he placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder.  
His hand felt so warm. It was nice, but a bit distracting.  
“Looked like ya zoned out on me or somethin’. What’s on yer mind kyodai?” He asked, not letting go of my shoulder.  
“I am perfectly fine! Thank you for your concern!” I replied a little too loudly.  
Owada didn’t seem convinced. He moved to rest his left hand on my other shoulder. His firm grip cemented me in place. I felt myself begin to sweat.  
“I know that look.” Owada said solemnly. His Amethyst eyes locked with mine, void of their usual shimmer. A gravelly serious look was set on his face. I wonder what he’s thinking.  
“Kyodai. I wanna know.” Owada began, sounding concerned. “Is anyone uhh, I mean, are ya being bu-” The sound of the bell cut Owada off, indicating the school day had come to an end.  
Students immediately flooded from the classrooms, eggar to leave the building save for a few delinquents loitering outside a particular room. That reminds me...  
“Umm...kyodai. I must go supervise detention now. Please release me from your grasp.” I said, slightly quieter than usual.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” He let go of me, though he seemed reluctant.  
The moment his hands left my shoulders I felt...displeased. How strange.  
“Guess I’ll see ya tomorrow then.” Owada said as he turned to walk away, sounding defeated.  
“Wait!” I shouted as I quickly grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. “You can’t leave!” I yelled even louder.  
“Huh?” Owada grunted as he turned to face me, a look of confusion displayed on his features. “Why the hell not?” He asked in his usual aggressive tone.  
I felt myself begin to panic. Why couldn’t he leave again? I mean, I don’t want him to leave, but that is not a legitimate excuse. Think Kiyotaka, think!  
“Because you…” I began, unsure of what to say.  
I racked my brain for any sort of plausible reason for Owada to stay. Then it hit me. Owada had been running in the hallway prior to our discussion, meaning...  
“...you have detention with me!” I stated boldly.  
I hadn’t even written him a detention slip. However, Owada didn’t seem to take notice of this. Instead he choose to focus on:  
“With you?” Owada asked, clearly confused by my wording. There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks that I didn’t quite understand. I felt my own face heat up a bit too.  
“Well, seeing as I am in charge of detention, yes. In fact, I shall personally escort you there!” I grabbed his arm once more. “Now, let us get a move on! We don’t want to be late!” I said as I began walking, practically dragging Owada behind me.  
“You mean you don’t want to be late.” Owada corrected. “I don’t really care.” He said as he shrugged.  
And with that we began to make our way to the detention room. For some odd reason, I was looking forward to detention. I glanced over at Owada. He had a small smile on his lips. It was barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. For some even odder reason, I think Owada was looking forward to detention too.


	2. A Distressing Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo begrudgingly questions his sexuality.

**Mondo Owada’s POV:**

_My eyes were squeezed shut as I felt someone’s warm lips pressed against mine. They were soft and gentle, moving slowly as they kissed me. I wonder who this girl could be. I licked her lips, requesting entrance. She hesitated before opening her mouth as if unsure. This must be her first kiss. I guess I’ll take the lead then. I cupped the mystery woman’s cheek as I let my tongue explore the inside of her mouth, deepening the kiss. As soon as our tongues touched she let out a deep, almost manly moan. I felt a surge of pleasure shoot down my spine. Our tongues did battle, whipping against each other until we couldn’t breathe. When the kiss finally broke I found myself panting. I could hear her doing the same. I allowed my eyes to flutter open. What I saw next I didn’t want to believe. Standing before me was a man. Well, not just any man. He was my kyodai, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and he looked hot as hell._

I woke up in a cold sweat. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” I screeched as I shot out of bed. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” I screamed, feeling panic rise in my chest. 

It was a dream. It was just a dream...damn. What the fuck kinda dream was that?! 

I felt angry, confused, and most of all, scar-

“Fuck no! I ain’t gettin’ emotional over this crap!” I reminded myself. “And I ain’t no fucking pansy!” I yelled. 

Memories of my dream flooded my mind. From the warmth of his lips to the ferocity of his tongue, the whole kiss was amazing. I tasted Ishimaru. And he was delicious. I felt myself begin to blush. 

What the hell is happening to me?! These thoughts I’m havin’ are fucking gay! But, what the fuck?! I ain’t no homo, so what the hell was that bullcrap?!

I clenched and unclenched my fists, letting blind anger turn to rage. My heart beat rapidly as the dreaded realization finally sank in. 

I can’t be fucking gay! I got a reputation to uphold!

I began pacing around my bedroom as my thoughts ran wild. Well, I wasn’t so much pacing as I was stomping, making as much noise as possible while I internally screamed at myself.

This is so fucking stupid! What would the gang think? They barely respect me as it is. If they thought I was gay, that’d be the end of it!

The very idea stopped me dead in my tracks. I felt my hands quiver as my eye started to twitch uncontrollably. Anxiety overwhelmed me to the point where I could barely breathe.

No. Hell no! I gotta keep the Crazy Diamonds together! I’d do anything for them! Hell, I’d even murd-

It was at that moment that my phone began to ring. I grumpily stalked over to my bed. Suddenly realizing just how tired I still was I flopped onto the mattress, ignoring my phone. Whoever was calling would give up eventually. 

…

My phone kept ringing.

…

“Okay, fine! Fucking fine!” I groaned as I sat up, irritated. I finally looked over at the analog clock hanging on my wall. It was around 6:30 AM. 

Wait. Only one person would call me this early in the morning. 

With new found energy, I sprang out of bed and grabbed my phone off my nightstand. Sure enough the caller ID read ‘Kiyotaka Ishimaru’ with a picture of my kyodai with a big, toothy grin that stretched ear to ear. I felt my heart begin to race. Ignoring my nerves, I answered the phone.

“Hey-”

“Good morning Owada-kun!” Ishimaru greeted a bit too enthusiastically. I instinctively winced at his volume and pulled the phone away from my ear. Even at a distance I could still hear him talking loud and clear.

“I have called you several times now! Why didn’t you pick up sooner? Are you unwell?! Or, perhaps you were still asleep? Were you still asleep, kyodai?!” Ishimaru asked rapid fire, not allowing me any time to answer. “It is time to face the day! Let’s give it our all! Okay kyodai?” Ishimaru said, then paused, actually letting me respond.

“Uh, yeah.” Was all I could manage to say, but that was enough for Ishimaru apparently. 

“Excellent! I will see you at school on time! Goodbye kyodai!” Ishimaru shouted then promptly hung up. I stood there staring at the phone in my hand and sighed. 

It’s too fucking early for this. God, how is he always so full of energy? He’s like an excited puppy.

I smiled a bit at that thought as I set my phone back down on the nightstand. Still tired, I sat back on my bed and contemplated sleeping again.

I could just skip school. I don’t give two shits about class, so why even go? You know what? Fuck it! I’ve made up my mind. I’m going back to sleep.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes, welcoming sleep to take me. Slowly, I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

...

My phone started ringing again. 

…

“Ugh!” I groaned as I sat up and grabbed my phone for the second time.

I answered my phone, already knowing who it was. Before I could say anything Ishimaru’s booming voice rang through the speaker.

“Kyodai! Why are you not at school yet?! Are you getting ready? Will you be arriving soon? Did you-” I cut Ishimaru off, really not in the mood to listen to him ramble.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there okay?” I said in an exhausted tone before immediately hanging up, clearly cranky.

I threw my phone on my bed. 

…

It landed with a thud and rang as soon as it hit the sheets.

…

“Oh, whatever.” I grumbled to myself.

I ignored the call and made my way to the closest to get dressed. 

I guess I will go to school today after all.


	3. When I Fell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scenario is unwelcome in a school environment!

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s POV:**

I was monitoring the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy as students and teachers alike made their way to their respective morning classes. Everyone within my line of sight, seeing as I was on duty, walked at an appropriate speed. Even so, I must remain vigilant! Quickly, I glanced down at my wristwatch. It was approximately 7:55 AM. Owada had yet to arrive. I directed my gaze towards the Academy's entrance. 

If Owada doesn’t hurry he will surely be late! Even though he is my kyodai, I will have no choice, but to punish him for his behavior. Tardiness is unacceptable in a school environment!

As if on cue, a large figure burst through the entryway. This figure was none other than Mondo Owada. Owada recklessly charged down the hallway. I checked my wristwatch once more. The current time was approximately 7:58 AM. Owada could conceivably make it to his class on time. However, he was breaking the hallway’s speed limit! I cannot allow this! After all, it is my responsibility as a-

My train of thought was immediately derailed as Owada carelessly crashed into me. The two of us fell to the floor with a loud thump. Owada landed directly on top of me. His legs cradled my hips, effectively holding me in place. Owada’s chest was firmly pressed against mine. I could feel his heart racing just as much as my own. My eyes widened as I began to blush. Our faces were mere inches apart. 

What is this feeling? It’s...warm. He’s so...warm.

I gazed into Owada’s eyes. Their amethyst hue shone brilliantly, captivating me. I couldn’t think straight. Owada was panting, clearly tired from running so fast. I could feel his hot breath penetrating my skin. My lips quivered.

I...I want to-

*Ding dong, bing bong*

The school bell rang, signaling the start of class. Finally, I came to my senses. Naturally, I was immediately startled by our current predicament. 

“O-Owada-kun...” I began, my voice trembling. “This p-position is not a-appropriate in a school environment!” I studered, blushing even harder.

Owada didn’t move. He just stared at me as his face turned a dark shade of red.

“Kyodai?” I whispered. 

Owada remained in a state of shock. I furrowed my brow as I moved my hands and placed them on Owada’s shoulders. 

Forgive me kyodai.

I pushed Owada off of me with a little too much force. He flew back and landed hard on his rear.

“Ngh!” Owada grunted instinctively, caught off guard. 

I swiftly stood up and reached my hand down towards Owada.

“Owada-kun! Take my hand! Now!” I demanded. Hopefully my authoritative tone will snap him out of his trance. 

After a few seconds, Owada begrudgingly grabbed my hand as I helped him stand up, though he refused to meet my gaze. He nodded as thanks and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, still not looking at me. Owada’s previously intense red blush had faded to a gentle tinge of pink that lightly dusted his cheeks. Strangely enough, the color kind of suited him. 

Why is my kyodai so nice to look at? 

I felt my cheeks flush once more. 

Do not lose focus Kiyotaka! 

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind. Owada continued to ignore me.

“Owada-kun.” I said simply in hopes of getting his attention. 

He didn’t speak. 

“Owada-kun! Look at me!” I yelled.

“What?!” He snapped. Owada gritted his teeth as his glare bore into the ground. 

I sighed. “Owada-kun…” I began as I felt myself frown.

Embarrassment aside I must do my duty. 

I stood up straight and cleared my throat before I began to speak. “Running in the halls is against school regulations!” I said firmly, crossing my arms.

Owada finally looked at me just to let out an exaggerated groan, rolling his eyes in the process. He frowned back in my direction.

“Whatever.” Owada grumbled. 

“You are also late to your first morning class! I cannot let these infractions slide!” I declared as I took out my pad of detention slips and a pen from my back pocket. “Finally, intimate physical contact is not appropriate in a school environment!” I stated as my face began to heat up again. 

Owada raised an eyebrow at me looking confused and slightly offended.

“Ya think I did that shit on purpose?” Owada asked, clearly uncomfortable. “I ain’t that kinda guy kyodai.” He said, shaking his head. 

What a strange reaction. 

“Language!” I shouted instinctively.

Owada sighed. 

Maybe I should try comforting him.

“I know it was an accident kyodai.” I said, trying to sound reassuring. 

Owada looked into my eyes before tearing them away to once again stare at the floor. 

“However, it is my job to uphold school policy!” I continued in a serious tone.

“Yeah, I know. Just give me yer stupid slip already.” Owada said, dejected. 

“Very well.” I replied, handing Owada a detention slip. “Now, please make your way to your first class Owada-kun.” I directed, asserting my authority.

Owada huffed as he aggressively jammed the slip of paper into his jacket pocket before turning to leave. I noted that he seemed particularly irritable today, but he also seemed hesitant to speak his mind. 

That was not like Owada at all. 

As he walked away I replayed the sequence of events in my head that led up to this very moment in an attempt to understand Owada’s uncharacteristic actions. However, after analyzing the situation several times over, I was still no closer to a concrete answer. 

Normally, Owada would not care about his attendance, but today was different. For reasons still unknown to me, Owada was very much concerned by his late arrival. Thus, he sprinted haphazardly through the hallway resulting in our inappropriate display.

I felt my face heat up as I remembered just how little physical distance there was between us at the time. Owada was literally on top of me; his face only inches from mine. I gulped. 

These tingly feelings are not welcome in a school environment! I must maintain my composure! I must set a good example for the rest of my classmates! I must behave as one given the title of the Ultimate Moral Compass should!

I felt myself getting worked up. Panic began to overtake me. My body was visibly shaking. Thankfully, no one was around to witness me in such a state.

“Ishimaru-kun?”

Or so I thought.


	4. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain devious diva makes an appearance.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s POV:**

A girl with bleached strawberry-blond hair in pigtails and an outfit that definitely wasn’t appropriate school attire walked around the corner with a devious grin on her lips. This girl was Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista. Despite her popularity, she was quite the troublemaker. She did whatever struck her fancy in a given moment, regardless of the consequences. Her impulsive nature was troubling to say the least.

“Are you okay? That was quite the tumble you took.” Enoshima said with a little smile, barely faking sympathy. 

She walked up to me with her hands on her hips as she sized me up. 

“Y-You saw that?” I asked, panicked. 

Though, I already knew the answer. She wouldn’t have bothered approaching me otherwise. Surely she does not care about my wellbeing. So, why is she confronting me?

I felt my worry continue to grow as I tried to imagine what she could possibly be planning. 

“Phuhuhu!” Enoshima laughed at my reaction before continuing. “And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?” She challenged. 

Enoshima leaned forward with a cocky grin plastered on her face. I, however, stood tall. 

I refuse to fall for her intimidation tactics!

“Please forget what you witnessed!” I said firmly.

As the words escaped my mouth I realized what I said sounded more like an order than a request. Even so, my tone appeared to have no effect on Enoshima. 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Enoshima said in a nonchalant manner as if she didn’t care. 

She examined her nails, not bothering to look at me. 

“Why not?” I asked, genuinely confused by her refusal to ignore what she saw.

“Because…” She started before holding up her index finger, signaling for me to wait. 

She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cellphone. 

“I took a picture.” Enoshima said simply as she stared at the screen of her phone.

She went quiet, occasionally taping the surface of the device. It was clear she had gotten distracted. Meanwhile, my thoughts were racing.

“What?!” I shouted, surprised. 

“Are you deaf?” She questioned sarcastically as she looked up from her phone. “I said I took a picture.” Enoshima held out her phone, which displayed me and Owada a few seconds after we hit the ground. 

I took a closer look at the photo. Owada and I were staring at each other with bright red faces. I gulped. Remembering the lack of proximity between us at the time and how that position evidently appeared to onlookers sent a shiver down my spine. And now there was photographic evidence of that embarrassing moment.

“Why would you do such a thing?!” I felt myself losing my composure.

She took a photo of me and Owada in such a compromising position. Something like that could easily be taken out of context! But, why? What does she have to gain from doing such a thing?!

“I don’t know. I was bored.” She said as she shrugged. “And then I saw an opportunity to not be bored.” Enoshima smirked at her own statement.

That worried me even more.

“I do not understand.” I said breathlessly. 

This whole situation was making me tense. I felt a sudden dizzy spell begin to overtake me. 

“Well, let’s just say if a certain super famous supermodel decided to post this picture on every one of her social media accounts for all the world to see...” She said as the smirk she wore grew to a devilish smile. “...that would be totally not boring.” With that she finished and just as soon as her grin appeared it vanished, replaced by a look of indifference.

“Y-You wouldn’t!” I yelled as I took a step back.

“Try me.” Enoshima said, sounding uninterested as if she had already grown bored of her previous threat.

“No! I will not give in to your petty threats!” I shouted defiantly. “You will not break my resolve!” I declared.

Though that picture may tarnish my image, I can surely overcome it! No. I will overcome it! Through hard work I will prove to the world that Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a man worthy of respect!

“Seriously? That’s so lame!” She complained. “I didn’t even get to, like, do that thing where I give you the option of doing what I say in exchange for not posting that picture. What is that called again?”

I paused before answering. “An ultimatum?”

“Yeah, that! I didn’t get to do that thing yet. Let me finish my speech!” Enoshima wined. 

She seemed to be growing impatient. 

“It doesn't matter. I refuse to do as you say!” I said as I crossed my arms. My brow furrowed.

I will never give in to a bully. They are cowards who demean and pressure those around them for their own sick pleasure. I will never allow someone like that to control me!

“Ugh! Fine! Whatever!” She said exasperated. “You’re no fun.” Enoshima pouted before looking back at her phone. 

A tiny smile creeped back up on her face. 

“I’m sure I’ll get some other use out of this.” Enoshima muttered under her breath as she turned to walk away. 

As concerning as that last statement was, I chose to ignore it in favor of doing my duty as a hall monitor!

“Hold it Enoshima-chan!” I yelled before Enoshima could escape. 

She stopped in her tracks, turned around and raised her eyebrows at me. One hand was on her hip and the other was holding her phone.

“Your attire is highly inappropriate!” I pointed at her outfit. 

From her partially unbuttoned cardigan to her extremely short skirt, Enoshima exposed way too much of her skin to the public. Such a display was unsightly.

“And you should currently be in class!” I said as I took out my pad of detention slips and a pen.

Enoshima seemed unfazed by my comments. She gave me a blank look before responding.

“It’s called being fashionably late.” She said simply as she began to walk away once again.

Before she could turn the corner I called out to her.

“I will be sure your teacher knows of your negligence!” I shouted down the hallway so she could hear me.

“Whatever.” Enoshima sighed, barely audible from my distance.

And with that she left.

I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she was gone. Once again I was left alone with my thoughts. I looked down as the pad of detention slips in my hand. I clicked my pen and began to write.

‘Junko Enoshima - infraction(s): dress code violation and tardiness.’

I tore the slip from my pad and stared at it. The air felt somewhat foreboding as I read her name several times in my head. I don’t know how long I stood there. Eventually, I decided to accept the reality of this predicament. Junko Enoshima had an incriminating photo of me and Owada in her arsenal and there was nothing I could do about it...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my content, please let me know!


End file.
